Kiss Me in The Rain
by TenxRoseForever
Summary: Continuation of Hypnosis Harmony:The Doctor and Rose return to Jackie's flat. Jackie's having a party, but she needs a few more things for it to happen.Rose has to go shopping in the rain. Not fun at all! Read and review please!
1. The Party has Just Begun

** I finally got a break to write my new story. Hope you like it, read and respond. I love reading your comments.**

"Mum, why did you have to make me do this in the rain?" Rose remarked as her yellow boots pitter-pattered on the muddy ground.

Rose and The Doctor were back at Jackie's flat. It was the day after The Doctor had had his transformation. He thought it would be a great idea to lay low for awhile. Let Rose think about how she felt about actually having her Doctor back. He always had her best interests at heart, and she knew that.

But, her Mum, um. That was a different story. She wanted her to do the shopping, in the rain!

"No, Mum, I love you... but," She looked outside and saw the rain sliding off the front door. "There is no way I'm going shopping in this whether!"

Jackie had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please,Rose. I'm having a party tonight. But, I'm missing a few things."

She ran off just a few things that were needed. Rose peered down at her mother's hand, the list was touching the floor.

"A few things?" Rose murmured under her breath.

In spite of all, Jackie finally stopped rabbling on about her problem. Only to cock her head to Rose,beseeching her to go out into the rain. Rose backed away, folded her arms, and mouthed "No."

Well, here she was. Soaking to the bone in her pink hoodie and jeans. Caring her Mum's bag of needed possessions. She wished the Doctor could have come with her. She could've at least had company. Except, he was with Tony. Going "pew pew" with this thumbs. The arcade was Tony's favorite place. He had wanted to go so bad after school finished for the year. Jackie wouldn't take him, Pete wouldn't take him. There was only one option left.

"Please, please, please," Tony begged as soon as The Doctor traipsed through the door. It was still morning and the sun was shinning brightly. "Can we go to the arcade,please?" His little body clinging to The Doctor's skinny leg.

The Doctor looked down curiously at this little blond boy. As a result, the Doctor raised an eyebrow to Jackie. She just turned around, rolling her eyes, and waving a hand vigorously.

"Go,go,go." Jackie announced. "Just be back before the party. Tony do you have your money?"

Tony nodded.

"We'll be back,"The Doctor remarked. "Come on, Tony, lets go."

Rose happened to look up. She was passing the arcade, but all seemed too quiet. There was no sound of children giggling, while the tickets spewed out of the machine.

**Sorry, arcade closed due to power outage.**

"Oh no," Rose whispered. "Tony was looking forward to this for so long."

At that moment, someone called out.

"Hey," a man said. "Mind if we share your umbrella,"

Rose spun around and squinting saw two figures, one tall and lean and the another in the shape of a small child, with something big next to him.

The man continued, "We were on are way to a party when it started to pour out of nowhere. If your going that way, we'd like to catch a ride before were late."

Rose flipped her hood off of her jacket.

"Well stranger, I guess I can give you ride. If you promise not to wisp me away at the spur of the moment."

"Rose," The Doctor and Tony rang out.

Rose folded her arms and chuckled, putting the umbrella between her arm.

"Oh,I knew it was you all along Rose. I just wanted to see if Tony could figure it out. Got to keep the boy's mind sharp you know."

Tony gave him a little nudge in the stomach.

"No," Tony retorted. "I knew it was her. I'd know her anywhere!"

"OK, OK," The Doctor said, holding out his hand. He didn't want to get hit again. The boy had strong elbows. "I believe you!"

The boys turned forward and saw Rose wasn't there anymore.

"Rose?" They called out.

"Hey," She asked, as she swung around. Her blond hair glittering in the rain. "You guys coming or what?"

Both boys ran for cover under the umbrella. Rose laughed as The Doctor used this hands to avoid the droplets of rain.

"So," Rose inquired, as they got situated underneath the safety of the umbrella, "Did you win anything with the tickets that you earned?"

"Oh," Tony revealed. "Nothing, just this!"

He whipped out from behind his back a huge, and fluffy, red dragon.

Rose's eyes almost bugged out.

"That's impressive!" Rose exclaimed.

"I know," Tony screamed. "It's the best thing ever!"

"Hey," The Doctor proclaimed. "How 'bout we use are inside voices, OK?"

Tony shook his head and spoke.

"Um... were outside?"

Rose cracked up from her brother's comment. She couldn't believe that Tony had outsmarted The Doctor.

"Oh," The Doctor scratched his head. Making his hair more spiky then it usually was. "I guess your right."

The trio walked home to prepare for her Mum's party. Boy, was that going to be a joy!

_**Created by:TenxRoseForever**_


	2. A Night to Remember

** Hey guys, this might be the last chapter I do for awhile. I'll be in school. When I get time to write, I will. Just bear with me. Thx, read and review please! I love all the comments you guys have!**

Tony moved his tiny legs back and forth in a repeated motion on the couch. His black suit and dirty blond hair wrinkled as he waited impatiently for his friend to arrive. He'd never waited so long for anything in his entire life, which was five years so far.

"Ok," The Doctor yelled to the upstairs. "I'll wait for you down here."

"Ok," Yelled Rose, as she was in the bathroom finishing her make-up. "Be down in a tick."

The Doctor slid his hands into his pockets of his navy blue suit, and made his way to the living room. When he walked in, he happened to see Tony. He was upside down swinging his lean legs vigorously.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked as he cocked his head to one side and chuckled.

"Waiting for a friend," Tony replied as he did one flip and landed on his feet. "Mum said I could have one friend at the party."

"Sounds fun," The Doctor said, as he offered Tony a small smile. "So, when is he showing up?"

Tony jerked his head away from the window, as if the whole universe was going into a tailspin.

"She's not a boy!" Tony gave The Doctor a funny look.

"Oh," The Doctor pulled an apologetic face. "Sorry, I just assumed..."

"It's ok," Tony said as he stood up and shrugged. "Everyone at school makes fun of me having a friend that's a girl. But, we are best friends. It's not like I can leave her for someone else. She's actually the only friend I have."

The Doctor could relate to Tony's problem. When he'd been a soul floating through time and space. He'd missed Rose so much. He could barely stand the thought of his brother being with her. But, what could he do. He couldn't just teleport himself to her. It didn't work like that. Time and space randomly stuck him where ever and whenever. But, where ever he was, The Doctor could always hear everything that they said. But, when he heard her scream as she fell that one day. He couldn't ignore the thought of her dying.

"No!" The Doctor screamed at the top of his soulful lungs. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine being right there, right now! Suddenly, he was standing there, holding Rose's lovely body.

"Hello?"

"Huh?"

The Doctor was back in the present. He must have been daydreaming.

"You Ok?" Rose was standing in front of him. Wearing a purple silk dress, with a white waist tie.

"Yeah," The Doctor said. "I'm fine. Just dosed off a minute."

"Oh, what were you th..."

"Hey," Tony screamed. "She's here, she's here!"

Jackie suddenly burst into the living room. Fixing her hair, as if to make it look like she always cared about her appearances.

Tony was about to run outside in the rain to meet his friend, when Rose grabbed him by the wrist.

"I think you can wait, can't you Tony?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

Right as Tony calmed down, the doorbell rang. The Doctor was about to open the door, when Tony put both of his hands out.

"No, she's my friend,"Tony said as he pointed to himself. " I'll get it."

The Doctor nodded his head and took a step back. Tony took a breath and opened the door.

"Hi!"

"Hey!" Tony said with sweaty palms.

The small blond girl giggled as she saw Tony shake in fear. She acted pleased as he let her in like a little gentlemen.

"Ello everyone," She said sweetly. "I'm Samantha."

Everyone waved back and said their hellos. But, what everyone else seemed to ignore, except for Rose, was that Tony and Samantha looked like mini versions of The Doctor and Rose. It looks sweet, thought Rose, but kind of creepy.

Tony walked up to Samantha.

"I liked what you did with your hair, Sam."

"Thanks!"

Sam had had her hair straightened and curved inward to form her face better.

"Hey," Tony said, as he twisted his thumbs back and forth. "Do you want to go color upstairs."

"Sure," Sam said. "Race you up the stairs!"

"No fair, Sam." As he trailed behind her pink dress.

As the kids disappeared upstairs, the guests started to pill in, one by one. The party started to come alive with every second passing. Finally, the kids came back downstairs and started to feast on the goodies that had been piled on silver platters. Rose looked around and started to see the wonder that was happening around her. The people dancing, the kids running around, the people singing to karaoke, and the Doctor trying to catch her attention as he held two glass of punch for them. This was going to be a night to remember.

_**Created by:TenxRoseForever**_


	3. Rose, You Have a Love Like Woe

**Hey guys, finally I got a break from my never ending homework pile. So, here is the next chapter of Kiss me in the Rain, enjoy and review!**

** "Your mum throws one 'ell of a party!" The Doctor said, as he slipped a swig of the punch.**

** "She's always done this , but ever since Tony, she's never had enough time on her hands to do this every other weekend." Rose replied as she swirled the contents of her drink.**

** The band was swinging tonight, no one could stop this party now. Not even a Graske was going to ruin it by making fruit fly through the air with his joking hands. Rose was especially excited because her Dad, Pete, said he had gotten a surprise for her. He said it was to make up for all the lost time.**

** "So, did you tell your mum 'bout the whole swap with my brother," The Doctor questioned. "Ello?" Rose was having a hard time concentrating. The rhythm of The Doctor's foot had her memorized, She paused.**

** "Nope, been so busy today," Rose revealed. "It must've slipped my mind!"**

** "Well, in that case. I won't cause you any gr..."**

** At the spur of the moment, a man fast walked over to The Doctor and Rose. Sweat was starting to drip from the poor man's face. He tried to remain calm, but everyone in a four foot radius from him knew that something had gone wrong.**

** "Hey," Pete said as he put on a fake smile for his daughter. "Can I barrow him for a sec?"**

** "Sure," Rose smiled back, as she cocked her head. Then suddenly she pointed to her father and winkled. "Just have him back before the dance starts, k?"**

** "Cross my heart, we'll be back." Pete said.**

** "Cross my hearts too!" The Doctor said with enthusiasm, as he did the motions with his hands. **

** "Wait," Pete raised his left hand to his face and then shaking a finger at him said, "I thought you only had one heart?"**

** He sniffed, "Yeah, I'll explain it to you later."**

** They started walking, but before they completely left, Rose heard her Dad say, "Anyway we have a problem..."**

** Hope it's not too serious Rose thought. But before she had a moment to herself. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Rose turned around, there were three women standing in front of her. One wearing pink, the other wearing green, and the third one wearing silver.**

** "Can I help you?" Rose asked with a puzzled look.**

** The first girl in pink spoke up. She must've been the leader of their clique or something. "Well, we just wanted to let you know that, your boyfriend, is really cute."**

** The other two just giggled in agreement.**

** "Um, thanks. But, he's not my boyfriend yet. He hasn't really asked me."**

** "Oh," The pink one's eyes almost bugged out. "That's too bad. Hope he asks you soon. Cause he is not one of those boys that are a dime a dozen," She paused. "If you know what I mean. Come on girls, lets leave."**

** As she walked away with her clique, the pink one looked back and flicked her eyebrows.**

** Rose's heart sank a bit. But she tried to kept up her attitude."Don't listen to her," Rose muttered to herself. " He's always loved you, no one else comes close."**

** "Hey, aren't you having fun yet?"**

** Rose ran up and gave her a big hug. That's just what she needed, Mum's love.**

** "Yeah, I'm great," Rose said. "Waiting for Pete to finish up with The Doctor. Had to talk about fixing some kind of problem. But, I think everything will turn out right."**

** "No, no no no no no, there is no way I can do it, Pete. I haven't done that in years. And I mean years. Oh, so many years! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But, I'm not the right person for this."**

** "I'm sorry," Pete said as he shook his head and looked at the ground. "There is no one else, and I mean no one."**

** "Are you sure there isn't there a backup for him?"**

** "There was," Pete replied. "But, he got flooded down on St. Marys Street due to the heavy rain. There is no way he will be able to make it tonight."**

** "Sorry Pete," The Doctor said as he looked down at the marble floor, shaking his spiky hair, and biting his lip. "There is no way you can make me do this."**

** The Doctor started to walk away, but Pete grabbed his hand.**

** "Do it for Rose."**

** "Why?" The Doctor looked confounded, as he tried to pull away.**

** "Cause," Pete looked him straight in the eye. "It's her favorite song."**

** Rose looked around for The Doctor. He should've been back by now. A promise is a promise, and Rose knew it. The only person around her that she knew was her mum.**

** "Oh, Doctor." Rose whispered as she became anxious. "Where are you?"**

** "Don't worry, Rose," Jackie said as she rubbed her daughter's back. "He'll be back as soon as he can."**

** Abruptly, the lights dimmed. A spot light was shown on the stage. Aware of his cue, a man walked out and tapped the microphone.**

** "Good evening," Pete spoke. "I'd like to welcome you to this party of mass chaos."**

** The crowd chuckled.**

** "Now, I would like to welcome a very special guest to the Tyler household. You've heard of them; but now, you won't be able to see them live."**

** The crowd awed and nagged, especially Rose. She thought maybe, just maybe. This was the surprise she'd been waiting for most of the night.**

** "Na," Pete joked, as he waved a hand to the crowd. "Here they are, The Ready Set! With there hit single, Love Like Woe!"**

** Pete walked off the stage to one guy and chuckled.**

** "Good Luck," He walked past him and then remembered something. "Remember what I said."As he pointed towards him.**

** The crowd screamed and gawked over the band that was coming out. The first girl to scream was Rose. Rose looked over at her mum, who was clapping like a normal adult.**

** She said, "The only thing that could make this better is if The Doctor was the one who is singing it. But, that's not possible, is it?"**

** Jackie looked over at Rose, still clapping.**

** "Honey," Jackie explained. "After five years of knowing him. I don't know what he's capable of." **

** The drums and equipment were set up. They were ready to perform, well almost. There was one man, behind the red curtain, who was very nervous. He'd been changed into jeans and some kind of white, elaborate T-Shirt. Luckily, they didn't touch his hair. No one messes with the dew. The band started to fly out on stage and wave at the crowd. As the last person started to come out, he stop and starred at the scared man.**

** "Hey,"**

** "Hum?" He looked away at his hands and at the member of the band.**

** "Your on!"**

** "Oh," He gave a reassuring smile. "Right."**

** "That's it!" The member ran out with him.**

** The crowd roared as they got everything set up. But, Rose was getting worried. Where was the Doctor? He should have been back by now! What if something happened to him? What if...**

** "He'll be back," Jackie implied. "By the way, your suppose to be up there."**

** Rose looked at where she was pointing. It was the VIP section, way in the front. She could see her father helping in the set up of the stage, and talking to a man at the microphone. She couldn't make out who he was. She knew all the band members. ****Jordan Witzigreuter, Andy Snyder,****Keegan Weckler, and**** Travis Rountree. But,the man she was looking at was defiantly not Jordan Witzigreuter. Whoever he was, he looked like he was about to pass out due to fright .**

** "You have got to be joking," Rose shrieked. "we don't have an passes!"**

** Jackie reached into the pocket that was in her dress. She whipped out black necklaces with passes attached to them. Before Rose could say anything. Jackie pulled her to the front. Rose didn't notice because she was to stunned to process anything else. As they made their way to the front,Rose saw who the strange man was, it was The Doctor. She pointed and started to laugh into her hand. Suddenly it was interrupted by a tap. Her mother was pointing to the stage.**

** "They got the microphone all set up. Their ready to go."**

** Rose nodded, as she did the light went out all around her. The tech-no started to play softly. Then the Doctor started to sing.**

** Doctor**

"**Woe, oh, oh, oh!**

** Woe, oh, oh,oh!**

** I kinda feel like it don't make,**

** like it don't make feel like it don't**

** make sense..."**

** Rose's mouth dropped right open. She didn't know he had such a unique voice. At the spur of the moment, The Doctor pointed at her, the whole crowd starred at her and Rose face went pink.**

** Doctor**

** "I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable**

** but I'm finding out loves unreliable.**

** I'm giving all I got to make you stay **

** or am I just a roadblock in your way?**

** 'cause your a pretty little windstorm out on**

** the boulevard. Something like a sunset**

** Oh, your a shooting star. And I might drive**

** might insane, if those lips aren't speaking **

** my name..."**

** At that moment, Rose mouthed his name. That made The Doctor forget about his nervousness. Even though he wasn't showing most of it. The continued on with the song, but he pointed out into the crowd. At first, the three clique sisters thought he was pointing at them. But, he shook his head and pointed again. It was Rose defiantly. Rose couldn't believe it. If it was a dream, she didn't want it to end. So, she ran up the stage, holding her dress up so she didn't trip on it. The Doctor held out his hand for her and Rose heard the chorus very clearly.**

** Doctor**

** "She's got a love like woe.**

** (Woe oh oh oh)**

** Girl's got a love like woe.**

** (Woe oh oh oh)**

** (Ba da da)**

** I kinda feel like it don't make sense.**

** Because your bringing me in and then your**

** kicking me out again..."**

** The Doctor unclipped the microphone and started to sing to Rose and dance with her.**

** Doctor**

** "Can I keep up with her pace?**

** Kick it into gear when I see that face..."**

**The crowd cheered. (Except for the three clique sisters, they were pretty upset.) As the song started to slow down. Rose thought something had gone wrong. Then, The Doctor got really close to Rose. It felt like her breath was his breath.**

** Doctor**

** "Cause we only have one life**

** the timing and the moment **

** all seem so right. So would you say your**

** mine..."**

** He was actually being serious. Rose had no debate with that, she shook her head up and down, she was almost crying. But, she stopped herself. She didn't want them to end the song so soon just because for her.**

** Doctor**

** "She's got a love like woe.**

** (Woe oh oh oh)**

** Girl's got a love like woe.**

** (Woe oh oh oh)**

** (Ba da da)**

** I kinda feel like it don't make sense.**

** Because your bringing me in and then your**

** kicking me out again..."**

** As the song ended and as the Doctor finished the last word. Rose suddenly kissed The Doctor with so much passion and surprise, that he accidentally lost his footing. Rose tumbled and landed on top of him. Trying not to land on him with all her weight, might have crushed him cause he's so skinny. Rose pulled her hair back and tucked it behind her ears. The Doctor couldn't believe that on the first day technically being back, that Rose hadn't changed a bit. The two just laughed and stayed their for awhile.**

_Created by:TenxRoseForever_

_ Thanks for all the feedback!_


	4. I'm on The Edge with You!

"That was amazing," Rose exclaimed, as they walked off stage. She couldn't believe Pete had talked him into such a random act. Walking back to the dining hall, the Doctor's hearts were still racing. He felt as if he'd just finished a marathon.

"Remember when I said I'm prepared for anything?"

"Yeah?"

He scooped punch into his glass, "I lied."

Without warning, a sweating face came pouring into the room. Only his reaction was ten times what it was before.

"If I have to sing again…"

"No, no, no," he stammered, "It's just a little warm, that's all. Rose, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, I guess." They walked out of The Doctor's sight. This night was shaping up, but every which way you looked, something was falling out of place.

"I can't do it!"

"The Doctor was able to pull it off."

Rose shook her head, "That's because he's mostly time lord…again."

"What," Pete was beyond confused.

"Just forgot about it. I'll explain later."

"Rose," her heals clicked as she traipsed over the floor, "I've heard you sing. You're good! If there was someone else, I'd be talking to them. Not you." She turned around, a thought crossed her mind. Yeah, Rose thought, payback.

"OK, what do I have to do?"

The next performance was about to begin. He checked his watch and shrugged. _She'll get back when she gets back. _The lights dimmed again as he drank the last sip of his punch. Pete crossed center stage and plucked the microphone.

"Now, with her new hit single. All the way from America, please welcome, Lady Gaga!"

Her knees had locked in place. A few pieces of gold glitter fluttered past her cheeks. Come on, she thought, you can do this. Her father adjusted her mic, wishing her luck. She bowed her head, just as the choreographer had instructed her to do. The extra brunette and blonde extensions made her almost unnoticeable. As the curtain rose, the melody broke through.

Rose

There ain't no reason you and me should

Be alone. Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby.

I got a reason that you

Who should take me home tonight?

Everybody was out of their seats, all except The Doctor. He rarely became confused. But, for one explanation or another, he couldn't shake the feeling that her voice sounded familiar. She was wearing a short, red glitter dress with a silver belt.

Rose saw The Doctor; clouded look and all. She dared not glance too much. He might get the feeling that it was actually her. The song carried on, continuing, she gave herself some credit. _Not half bad!_

Rose

I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you

Where we can both fall more in love.

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hanging by a moment of truth.

Out on the edge of glory

And I'm hanging on a moment with you.

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge,

The edge, the edge, the edge.

She started to become loose, she did some twirls and some struts. Payback was approaching fast, and she making sure he would get the surprise of a lifetime…maybe even two.

Rose

I'm on the edge with you!

The Doctor finally stood up. He concluded he needed to get closer in order to confirm his suspicions. With each step he took, the more excited she became. The saxophone solo came into play, and he was in snatching distance. _A few more seconds…now! _Suddenly, she grabbed him by the neck and embraced him, caressing his lips. Her fingertips grazed his cheeks and his body went into shock. Somehow though, he was able to bend her backwards off the stage into his arms. She winked unexpectedly.

Rose

I'm on the edge with you!

He gently pushed her back on stage, ending with a bang. Fireworks exploded in the background. The audience went wild. Rose was heaving out each breath and exhale. Did she dare look back at The Doctor? Did he know it was her? She scanned the chairs. To her surprise, he was giving her a standing ovation and shaking his head. Conveying to her that she was full of surprises. Quickly, she washed off the glitter and put on her regular dress. She sauntered through the masses and spotted him.

Her mind wandered back to when she first ran into him. _Run! _Then, when he'd changed_. Rose…I'm still me. _No one in this dimension was going to take him away. They would finally have the life they wanted. She was about to run into his arms, when she heard a second nature noise. _No, it can't be. _The bluish color commenced to enter the room. The creaky doors flunk open. A young man stepped into the room, rearranging his bowtie.

"Hey, forgive me for ruining a party. But…on the off chance, has anyone seen Amy?"

Crickets could've been heard, for no one answered him.

"She's got red hair, about this tall…" He crackled his fingers, shrugging.

He was walking back to his wooden box, when he swore he recognized a face in the gathering.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" The blonde was at a loss for words.


	5. Remembering or Forgetting?

**Authors Note: Takes place when Eleven is trying to find Amy and he said he'd search everywhere and anywhere…well, he ended up here!**

What was the point? He was him after all, but at the same time he wasn't. A flicker of his old memory had come back. He had remembered her, only for an instant though. The image of Ten was a sandcastle, and the tide was coming in. She tightly gripped the real Doctor's hand. She couldn't do this alone.

"Um," she chocked, "No, no you don't."

He cocked his head and stepped a bit closer. "Are you sure? I'd never forget a face like that."

_Yes, you would._

"Aren't you in a hurry," The Doctor interrupted, "You said you were looking for…"

"Amy," he stammered, "Oh, you're absolutely right! Rory, have you located her yet?"

"No," he bellowed, "I swear, Doctor, if we can't find my wife. I'm gonna kill you!"

Rose wasn't sure if she heard that correctly, as she stepped a bit closer to the magical, double doors; Dragging The Doctor along.

"Did you say wife?"

"Yeah," Rory replied, "You try having a relationship with him on board," gesturing towards Eleven, "It's madness!"

The unlikely trio traipsed inside. Rose's heart sank; the TARDIS had changed so much. It was more futuristic. Not as homey or comforting as she'd recalled.

"You know," he pointed, "Usually when your kind steps inside, they start rambling…"

"It's bigger on the inside," Rose finished his sentence, no surprise emitted from her voice. Sadness replaced it.

"Rose," The Doctor whispered, "We shouldn't be here. This could alter the very fabric of life as we know it!"

"I know," she answered, "There's something I got to see." She turned aback; the new face that had replaced her Doctor was scrambling all around.

Eleven pointed to his recent self, "Hey, you seem pretty smart. How 'bout a hand?"

_Oh, _The Doctor thought, _you have no idea."_

The corridor seemed like it was closing in. She had walked these halls many times before. Now it seemed her presence was unknown.

_This is the way it was supposed to be. Everything and everyone has a time and a place._

As long as she had her Doctor, she would never be alone.

_Maybe I passed it? But, I thought it was right here? _Her room had been erased. New Doctor, new thoughts and feelings. This Doctor had moved on, forgotten.

_If only my room was still here._

Suddenly, the ground underneath her shook. The wall jutted out and the outline of a door came to life. With an abrupt squeak, the door cracked open.

_Well, at least someone remembers me._

Her room was shadowy and motionless. She crept inside. Without her knowing, she kicked a metal object that had been placed on the floor years ago. The hatch opened. She almost shrieked, but the familiar face calmed her nerves. There were some bruises on his face; however they faded quickly. She stared at him, certainly knowing this was his last message to her. Nevertheless, no words escaped his mouth. His finger pointed across the room.

Her hand traversed through the electronic form. Static surrounded her ears. Surprisingly, he smiled and grabbed her hand. She had to remind herself it wasn't him.

_It is simply interactive, nothing more._

She let go. Immediately, it went back to facing the dresser. At first, she didn't understand what she was looking for. Her eyes had not adjusted to the darkness yet. She meandered closer, finally picking up the qualities of each item. Hairbrush, sticks of old gum, her camera. Each picture had snapped a precious moment. The Eiffel Tower beyond them in Paris, the Rolling Stones jamming in concert behind them while they wore the logo T-shirts, or that time when she video tapped pulling a prank on her beloved Doctor.

"_Rose, what in Galifery's name are you doing," he joked._

It echoed inside her head. Those are the things she wouldn't leave for some distant future to clean up_. _She slipped on one of her aged shoulder bags. Grabbing her camera, presents she'd received from The Doctor and a few other things; she decided it was time to leave this place for good. Before she could, the figure still pointed at the desk.

"What," Rose asked, searching over the area again. She ripped open drawers and boxes. The dust made her cough and wheeze. As the particles scattered, she came across an envelope. It was sealed; gold cursive was inscribed on the surface. Fear scampered over her skin.

"Is…is this it?"

The façade slowly nodded. Before disappearing, he spoke simply. His voice was weak.

"This is for you." The capsule crumbled in on itself.

Rose had never remembered being so scared and happy at the same. Even running with monsters and aliens, this type of emotion had never happened. It was time to make hast. As she walked out, the door closed behind her, vanishing as if it had never existed in the first place.

"Ha," Eleven jumped, "You did it! I mean, you actually found her!"

The Doctor tugged on his ear, "It was nothing," he explained.

"But really, how…"

"I was lucky. Really, I didn't know what I was doing."

"Well," he remarked, "I guess you're a genius."

_That means a lot coming from…um, myself?"_

"Thanks?"

Eleven nodded. As soon as the finished, Rose sauntered back into the control room. Going past the new Doctor, she wondered why he hadn't chased after her for wandering around. She believed that was rule number one…wasn't it? She lopped her arm through her Doctor's. They smiled at each other. Rory tried to ignore the thought tickling his mind, but it broke through.

"Seriously," he said, indicating to Eleven, "Whenever Amy and I get all cuddly like that, you go nuts!"

"No, I don't!"

"Um, yeah you do…"

"Ok," The Doctor interjected, "We better get going, good luck finding her." They commenced closing the doors.

"Thank you; um….what was your name?" He asked.

The Doctor was taken back, but knew what to say. "Just call me John. John Smith."

"Nice name, have to remember that one. You know, cover."

"Trust me, it's a good one."

It took some courage, but she recovered her neutral voice, "Bye, Doctor."

Eleven took his eyes off the console, looking at her with the eyes that were theoretical his. "Bye and be happy."

Rose was confused by his answer, but he was different. His replies were going to be strange; it was something that took course. As the echoing slam calmed, he thought about the plan. It was complete. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't tell her. That would ruin the wonders in life.

_The outside can change. The inside remains._

"Have a good life, Rose." He mouthed, switching controls to find his friend.

_Created by:_

_TenxRoseForever_

_P.S: Reviews would be very much appreciated! _


End file.
